You are Love
by LightYun
Summary: Chanyeol berfikir ia akan menepati janjinya untuk tidak menyakiti baekhyun. Namun kini ia harus rela mengingkari janjinya...


**PRANGGG!**

Gelas tersebut jatuh berserakan dilantai. Serpihan-serpihan tersebut menggambarkan hatinya yang telah rapuh.

"Keluar! Kau sungguh kejam! Keluar dari rumahku!"

"..."

"Cepat Pergi!"

 **BRUKK!**

Suara banting pintu itu seperti menandakan berakhirnya perang dirumah tersebut. Rumah yang tadinya sangat rapi dan bersih itu kini sudah berantakan. Kertas, foto, buku, bahkan gelas yang baru saja pecah itu masih berserakan dilantai. Sekali lagi, lelaki itu berjongkok dan berusaha membersihkan pecahan beling tersebut, namun pecahannya terlalu kecil hingga melukai tangannya yang halus tersebut. Kini darah sudah memenuhi sekitar telapak tangannya. Lelaki tersebut terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya dan untuk kesekian kalinya di pagi hari ini ia menangis. Kali ini tubuhnya bergetar hebat, air matanya sudah membasahi lututnya. Ia terisak keras hingga tangisannya bisa didengar namja yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

 ***namja's POV***

"Mianhae... jeongmal..." aku tertunduk didepan pintu rumahnya. Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Baru saja ia bilang ia membenciku dengan alasan yang bagiku bukan salahku. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan sangat menyakiti hatiku sebagai laki-laki. Dan kini, ia menangis sangat keras. Bisa kurasakan betapa ia merasa sakit hati. Eottokhajji?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari depan rumahnya setelah beberapa lama aku mendengar tangisannya. Aku tidak bisa berdiri lebih lama disana mendengar tangisannya. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini semua secepatnya. Harus!

 ***POV end***

Namja bertubuh tegap itu masuk ke apartmentnya dan membanting ponsel, dompet beserta map yang dibawanya. Ia membuka kancing bajunya dan melempar kemeja tersebut ke sembarang tempat yang membuatnya kini half naked. Ia membuka ikat pinggangnya dan melemparnya ke atas sofa. Ia berjalan menuju pantry dan mengambil sebotol wine dari kulkasnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia langsung meneguk wine tersebut kasar sehingga winenya ada yang jatuh ke sudut bibirnya dan mengalir ke leher hingga dadanya yang bidang.

"Sudah pulang rupanya..." terdengar suara wanita dari dalam kamar. Namja itu terperanjat dan mukanya berubah lebih muram dari sebelumnya. Wanita itu kini sudah berada di samping namja itu dan kini ia sedang membersihkan wine disudut bibir namja tersebut dengan tangan kirinya sambil tersenyum.

"Minggir!" namja itu menepis tangan tersebut dan meninggalkannya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa panjangnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap baik padaku? Aku ini wanita.." ujar wanita tersebut sambil menghampiri namja yang sekarang ada didepannya.

"Bisakah kau tidak memasuki rumah orang lain semaumu? Ini rumahku! Pergi!"

"Shirro!" muka yeoja tersebut berubah masam.

"Neo jinjja!"

"Wae? Aku ingin bersama dengan namja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suamiku! Tidak bisakah aku memasuki apartementnya? Kau ini kenapa sih? Sudah 2 minggu ini kau sangat kasar padaku!"

"Geureom mwo?" tanya namja itu santai sambil meneguk winenya lagi.

"Ya! Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi istrimu! Apa kau akan tetap bersikap seperti ini hah? Bukankah kau yang bilang ingin menikahiku? Tapi semenjak aku bilang kita akan menikah kau mulai kasar dan sekarang tingkahmu semakin menjadi-jadi!"

"Lalu apa?! Pada akhirnya kita tetap akan menikah bukan?! Sekarang pergi dari rumahku!" bentak namja tersebut kepada wanita yang sekarang matanya sudah basah.

Yeoja tersebut berdiri dan langsung mendekati namja yang ia cintai. Ia mendorong namjanya kesofa dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah namjanya.

PLAKKK!

Sebuah tamparan kecil mendarat di pipi mungil yeoja tersebut. Ia begitu terkejut dan langsung duduk terdiam disamping namjanya. Matanya kini benar-benar basah. Ia menangis sambil terdiam tak percaya. Matanya mulai menatap namja didepannya.

"oppa..." ucapnya lirih disela isak tangisnya.

"Ji Kyung ah jangan coba coba melakukan apa yang seharusnya tidak kita lakukan sebelum menikah!"

"Aku hanya ingin meciummu! Ini hanya sebuah ciuman oppa! Ciuman!"

"Hanya katamu? Aku ini lelaki, aku bisa berbuat lebih jika aku mau!"

"Aku rela! Aku rela bila oppa yang melakukannya padaku! Pada akhirnya kita akan menikah bukan? Asalkan aku menjadi milikmu!"

 ***** **Chanyeol'** **s POV***

"Aku rela! Aku rela bila oppa yang melakukannya padaku! Pada akhirnya kita akan menikah bukan? Asalkan aku menjadi milikmu!"

Kata-kata itu, benar benar membuatku frustasi. Aku tidak mungkin menciumnya. Aku tidak bisa mencium yeoja yang tidak aku cintai.

"Bodoh..." hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Sudah lama aku menantikan pernikahan ini. Dengan semua jerih payahku, aku tidak mungkin berhenti hanya karna hal sepel seperti ini. Aku harus pertahankan kerja kerasku selama ini.

"Oppa, jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, jika kau benar-benar menginginkan pernikahan ini, buktikan padaku. Hanya sekali saja. Jika oppa mau mundur, aku bisa membatalkan semua diantara kita sekarang juga." Ji kyung benar-benar berfikir tentang ciuman itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Aku tidak bisa" ucapku dingin. Aku masuk ke kamarku mengambil tasnya yang tergantung disamping lemari. Aku mendekatinya juga menarik lengannya kedepan pintu apartementku. "Ayo kuantar kau pulang. Appamu pasti khawatir"

"Oppa benar-benar tidak ingin menikah denganku ya?" tanyanya sedih setelah ia menepis tanganku. Matanya membulat dengan ekspresi sedih diwajahnya. Ia menatapku lekat seakan menunggu jawaban. Aku menghela nafasku dalam-dalam. Baekhyun ah, mianhae.

Aku maju selangkah agar bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Aku memegang bahunya dan menariknya dalam pelukanku. Kali ini, pertama kali selama 3 bulan masa pacaran kami, aku memeluknya walaupun dengan berat hati.

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu berada dipelaminan bersamaku" ucapku berbohong. Ji kyung memelukku erat, menghilangkan jarak antara kami berdua. "Buktikan padaku,oppa..." ia melepas pelukannya dariku. Ia menatapku seakan meminta penegasan.

Kutarik dalam dalam nafasku dan menghelanya. Kudorong pelan tubuhnya ke tembok. Tangan kananku menekan dinding sedangkan tangan kiriku sudah berada dipipinya yang merah merona. Ku pejamkan mataku dan aku menciumnya. Bibir kami bersentuhan selama beberapa detik. Tidak ada yang terjadi lagi. Hanya bersentuhan. Sepertinya bukan ciuman seperti ini yang ia maksud. Bisa kurasakan ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Aku melepas ciuman itu dan menatapnya.

"Gomawo, aku rasa ini sedikit mengembalikan kepercayaanku pada calon suamiku" ujarnya tertunduk. Aku tahu betul apa yang ia maksud. Aku sudah cukup melewati batasku. Aku harus segera mengirimnya pulang atau aku akan terkekang dirumahku sendiri karna wanita ini.

 ***POV end***

"Masuklah...".

"ne... gomawo sudah mengantarku oppa..." ucap Ji kyung sebelum ia turun dan berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lembut. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya lalu langsung melajukan mobilnya.

Ia kemudikan mobilnya cepat hingga akhirnya melambat didepan sebuah rumah. Rumah yang baru saja pagi tadi ia datangi. Dulu ini rumah kedua baginya, setidaknya sebelum pertengkaran yang terjadi pagi tadi. Ia mematikan mesin mobilnya dan turun menuju rumah tersebut. Baru beberapa langkah, ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar dikupingnya. Ia bersandar pada tembok rumah tersebut dan menutup matanya. Lantuanan nyanyian dari pemilik suara tersebut sangat menyakiti hatinya.

 _Even when I miss you_

 _Even when I think of you more_

 _I am alright, I am alright, I am alright_

 _If only you are happy_

Tanpa ia sadari air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Hatinya begitu rapuh kali ini. Ia terduduk dan tertunduk.

"Baekhyun ah... Maafkan aku.. Andai kau tau bahwa sesungguhnya aku tidak bahagia…" ucapnya pelan sambil menghapus air matanya. Ia lalu berjalan ke taman depan rumah itu. Ia berdiri sambil menghela nafasnya dan pergi.


End file.
